


The Bigger Picture

by ellaaa25



Series: Should Have Had Our Own Security [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, clarke is sweet, lexa is adorable, lexa is all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Clarke wakes to Lexa freaking out and then gets her to see the bigger picture





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short One-Shot that hopefully portrays how many of us feel right now. I own nothing but the mistakes

“Those bastards!” 

Clarke was startled awake by her normally passive wife screaming at something. Knowing that it had to be bad for Lexa to get so riled up, she jumped from the bed and ran to their living room to see what looked like a warzone. Lexa was pacing up and down the room gesturing and yelling at the room, her phone lay across the room with a newly broken scream and there were chairs tossed everywhere.

“Lexa, babe, what is going on? Is someone hurt? Has something happened to the team? Have you been traded? What is it?”

Clarke walked closer to her wife but stopped when she saw the look of pure fury in her face. “It is even worse than that. I don’t know how they have the nerve to do it but they must be stopped. I am calling Raven and we are going to go show them what’s what. They have messed with the wrong person and know they are going to pay.” 

Lexa made her way into their bedroom and quickly shed her pyjamas. She went into the closest and pulled out what Clarke could only call her war clothes. Black cargo pants, black tank top and army boots. 

Lexa went to storm out the bedroom but was blocked by her wife standing in the door.

“If you want to leave the house looking like you are about to rob someone, you are going to have to explain where you are going.” 

Lexa just sighed and stomped back to the bed to sit down. “I am going to get Raven and we are going down to Fox Studios. This reign of tyranny must end.”

“What are you talking about Lexa?” Clarke was getting cranky now.

“THEY CANCELLED BROOKLYN NINE NINE!! Where do they get the nerve to do that? No, I am going down there, and I am going to tell them what’s what. If they don’t listen I’m going to set Raven on them. They will have to bring it back then!”

Clarke exploded. “You are this mad because they cancelled a TV show? I thought someone had died, or been arrested! Oh my God Lexa, it is just a show, relax.”

Lexa jumped up from the bed. “You take that back! It is more than just a show, it is a family!”

Clarke walked over and grabbed her wifes hands in hers. “Honey, it will be okay. You need to settle down and think about this carefully. I know you love that show, but it isn’t the end of the world.”

Lexa pulled her hands free and wrapped them around Clarke’s waist. “But Clarke, I need them to keep making that show. It is funny and different. I need Peralta to be a joker, Santiago to be a OCD maniac. Gina just brings the sass, Holt is the bomb and Rosa is the one I can never pick. She terrifies me and makes me laugh at the same time. I still don’t know what the deal with Hitchcock and Scully is, and I need Charles to creep me out. Terry is the voice of reason in my life and he gets my love of yogurt! I need them. They can’t be cancelled.”

Clarke pulled her wife’s face closer and pecked her on the lips before wrapping her arms around her neck. “Oh honey. I didn’t know it meant so much to you.” Lexa nodded sadly before Clarke continued. “Now my big, brave commander, since you are so upset and we were meant to go out for dinner anyway because I have a surprise for you, why don’t I tell you know and then we can decide whether we go out for lunch instead or just blow off our plans and stay in okay?” Lexa nodded again so Clarke pushed her back to sit on the edge of the bed. “Wait here.”

Lexa was waiting for a few minutes before Clarke return with a wrapped box. Clarke gave it to Lexa before sitting next to her nervously.

Lexa unwrapped it carefully and once she saw what was inside, she froze. When she didn’t speak for 30 seconds Clarke got really worried and moved to crouch in front of her wife. “Lex, baby, you okay?”

Lexa snapped out of it and grabbed Clarke up in a hug, spinning her around the room. “Are you serious?!”

Clarke started laughing and crying. “Yeah baby, were going to be mums!”

Lexa grinned so wide and had tears running down her face but didn’t care. “We’re having a baby. WE’RE HAVING A BABY!!!” 

“Makes you being upset seem stupid now, doesn’t it?” Clarke teased.

Lexa nodded, “It makes everything seem stupid.”


	2. Worlds Best Aunties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke inform Raven and Octavia of their news, but not without some distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the 100

Clarke was sitting with her wife in their local café, waiting for Raven and Octavia so they could inform them of their news. They knew it was early, but they needed to tell someone so they had a shoulder to lean on.

“Lexa stop fidgeting. You look like a kid on a sugar rush.” Clarke was chuckling at her wife. Since informing her yesterday of their status as future parents she had been as excitable as a puppy.

“I’m sorry love. I’m just so happy. I know we’ve been trying and this was like the third time around and it finally took!”

Clarke was saved from answering by the door banging open and Octavia bolting inside with Raven hobbling in behind her. Their best friends were a bit eccentric but they loved them for it. However, Clarke didn’t expect them to completely ignore her and go straight to Lexa.

“Lexa! Have you heard the news?” Raven had grabbed Lexa by the shoulders and was shaking her like a ragdoll while Octavia yelled in her face.

“Huh? Wha… no! Get off of me you crazy chicks!” Lexa pushed Ravens arms off of her shoulders and then jumped out of her chair and stood behind Clarke.

Raven was incredulous. “Yesterday you wanted to burn a building and today you don’t even know what is happening? What is wrong with you? You are the crazy chick!”

Clarke watched as Lexa devolved and turned into the stubborn teenager she grew up with and argued with their friends. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t still stubborn, but it had mellowed since she had gotten settled in her career.

Clarke eventually got sick of the bickering women and wolf whistled from her chair, shutting the three of them up immediately. They sat down and looked as though they were children ready to get scolded for drawing on the walls. “Now, since neither of you bothered to say hello or even acknowledge me, I am not going to get you guys a drink. And Lexa, you don’t get one either for falling into their world. I’m going to the counter and by the time I get back with my smoothie, you had all better have this sorted.” Clarke stood and stalked to the counter, barely containing her laughter at the looks on her wife’s and friends faces.

Lexa watched with a forlorn expression as her wife walked away. She felt as though she had let down and disappointed her wife, which were two of her least favourite things to do. She turned to her friends with the look commentators had dubbed ‘the Commander’. It made her enemies tremble in fear and her teammates fall in line without hesitation. The only know defence to ‘the Commander’ was Clarke, and it amused everyone how quickly she changed when she was around the blonde.

“What is it Raven? You guys were yelling at me and I don’t even know half the things you said. And when did I want to burn down a building?” Lexa was confused, but so was Raven and Octavia.

Raven pulled out her phone and opened her messages. She pulled up the last one she got from Lexa and showed the woman in question. “I got that from you yesterday morning, no build up or rant to accompany it. Just a dead serious seeming text, and then you went radio silent. We thought you had actually done it!”

Lexa was holding the phone and her jaw had dropped at the message she barely remember sending.

_‘We march on Fox today! Burn them down for the Nine-Nine!!’_

Lexa shrunk in her seat and covered her face in her hands as Octavia laughed her head off. “Oh God, I forgot about that. Clarke got so upset that I had reacted like that she surprised me with some news then… distracted me for the rest of the day.” Octavia and Raven both got the implication of the second part, but not the first. Thinking that they would be informed soon enough, they pushed through with their news.

“Okay, so you didn’t burn down Fox, that is a good start. But even better is that NBC saved Brooklyn Nine-Nine! We get them back!” Octavia squealed and Raven whooped in joy while Lexa started dancing in her seat in excitement. “Isn’t this the best news ever?”

Clarke had been watching from the counter and saw the girls conversing nicely and getting excited. Assuming everything was going well and they had made up, Clarke made her way over with her smoothie. She sat in the chair next to Lexa and held her hand before she asked, “What is the best news ever?”

Raven jumped in before Octavia could and told Clarke, “Brooklyn Nine-Nine was saved by NBC! We get at least another season!”

Clarke chuckled before shaking her head. “I don’t know, that isn’t the best news I have gotten in the last couple of days.” She took a dainty sip of her smoothie and smirked at her friends. Lexa laughed at the insulted expression on their faces.

“How dare you say that?! That is an outrage and completely untrue. What could more important than that?”

Lexa piped in and backed up her wife. “She is right. And, if you close your eyes, we have a surprise for you both.” The two women looked at the married couple in disbelief and distrust. Seeing that Lexa and Clarke weren’t budging, they huffed and closed their eyes.

“Hands out please.” Clarke asked while getting two t-shirts from her bag.

“I swear to god if you put something gross in my hand you are going to regret it Griffin.” Raven mumbled.

“Griffin-Woods thank you very much. She had the ring to prove it.” Lexa smugly interrupted.

Eventually the pair had the t-shirts in their hands and Clarke gave them permission to open their eyes. Raven’s eyes bugged out of their sockets and her mouth dropped openly comically while Octavia froze.

Raven got her wits about her first and just stuttered out. “You’re… what?”

“I’m pregnant Raven.” Clarke whispered before leaning back into her wifes arms as they watched their friends process the shock news.

“We didn’t even know you were trying again after last time. This is incredible.” Octavia said before she eventually moved and came to give the couple a hug. Raven joined her and it ended up being a bit of a pile up but it was the most loving pile up in the world.

They separated after a few minutes. They had all settled back into their seats when Clarke said, “So is it better news than Brooklyn Nine-Nine coming back?”

Clarke and Lexa laughed as their best friends threw the two shirts proclaiming Raven and Octavia were the Worlds Best Aunties back at them. They all new there was no competition of what was best, but it was fun to pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please, they make me happy.  
> P.S. i promise i am trying with runners from Azgeda. It just isnt going the way i want it to right now.
> 
> ellaaa  
> xoxoxo


End file.
